


Crash and burn

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for touch and go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams, he loses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and burn

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* the new episode was so good! I didn't really ship this before but wow today's episode just gave me all the Scott/Kayo feelings so here's a little something.

In his dreams, he loses her. 

He watches as Thunderbird S plummets to the ground, hears himself scream her name as he tries to save her. He waits for the moment where The Hood will save her, but he doesn't catch her in time.

He watches as Thunderbird S becomes a fireball. 

* * *

Scott awakes from these dreams panting and covered in sweat, Kayo's name on his tongue. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart.

It takes some time for his breathing to come back to normal but when he does only one person is on his mind. 

Kayo. 

Scott had been involved in some pretty harrowing missions as International Rescue's leader, but this one seemed to have hit him more harder then any of the others had. 

He had almost lost Kayo. Just like he had lost his father. 

It was too much for him, he couldn't get back to sleep like this. He needed some air. 

Pulling back the covers, Scott got out of bed and quickly grabbed an old shirt and some pyjama bottoms and put them on. He then made his way out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen area, hoping to grab a glass of water and then return to his room. 

He didn't bet on Kayo being up either and sitting on the sofa. 

"Hey, Scott" she said softy as he turned to face her. She was sitting down with a cup of hot chocolate clutched in her hands. She gave him a small smile as he made his way over to her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"No" she replied, picking at a thread on her trousers "I...I keep having dreams"

"About?" Scott prompted, even though he knew already what the dreams could be.

"About what happened...falling...but this time, there was no help. I feel the flames...I feel the pain..." she stops with a shudder and looks at him "I hear you scream my name"

The look on Kayo's face makes Scott pause. Kayo looks fearful, Kayo looks _scared_. This is not the strong brave Kayo he knows. This was the fear of a young woman who had looked death in the face.

It's why he does what he does now. He looks at her softly and quietly says "come here"

And it's also why Kayo accepts the comfort. She puts her mug of hot chocolate down on the table and pulls herself towards him and into his arms. Scott rubs his hand soothingly down her arms and presses a kiss to the top of her head "you're safe now" he mummers softly. Kayo sighs, resting her head against his chest, the fear draining out of her. 

"You know, any other time I wouldn't accept this" she says, almost to herself. 

"I know" he replies. 

"But, it's nice" she looks up at him and smiles "thank you" 

Scott smiles down at her "you're welcome" he then pauses before continuing "that's why I tell you not to do these things, it's not because I think you can't do it. I know you can do it. It's just...the idea that it could go wrong and I could lose you...it's hard"

"I understand Scott, but you must admit, what I do actually helps us. If I hadn't done what I did today, The Hood would have made off with that cargo" Kayo replies. 

Scott sighs "you don't get it, do you? The Hood would have made off with the cargo yes, but the GDF would have tracked him down and you would have been okay, do you have any idea how much I-" he stops, realising he may have just said too much.

Kayo looks at him curiously "how much you what?"

"How much I...." Scott looks at her, aware of how much he is risking by revealing this. But looking at her now, REALLY looking at her, makes him brave enough to reveal it "how much I love you"

Kayo's eyes widen and she looks away. For a moment Scott feels awkward, like he's just overstepped a HUGE line but then Kayo turns her head to meet his eyes again and her eyes have grown soft and oh,

She kisses him and for a second he doesn't know what to do because he's kissing her, he's kissing Kayo! But then he relaxes and kisses her back. When they part, they both smile tenderly at each other.

"So..." Scott begins with a soft smile.

Kayo smiles back "so..." she links their hands together, still smiling softly.

"Feeling better?" Scott asks and Kayo nods.

"Much" she says, cuddling into him and Scott responds by wrapping his arms tenderly around her, resting his head on top of hers. 

Scott looks out the window, suddenly feeling contented and relaxed. He's here and Kayo is safe and in love with him. It's perfect.

Of course there are still some things to go over, like why The Hood had rescued Kayo, but Scott figures they can wait till morning. For now he is at peace.

And with that thought in his head, Scott drifts off to sleep with Kayo in his arms.  

 

  

 


End file.
